


Another Slice

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Stuff Your Pie Hole: The Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Slut Dean, Coming Untouched, Dean Loves Pie, Food Kink, Like Gets a Hard On Loves Pie, M/M, National Pecan Pie Day, One Shot, Really Loves Pie, Rough Oral Sex, pecan pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot in a series of unrelated one shots.</p><p>Dean eats a piece of the best pecan pie in the world. What happens after can't really be helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Slice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/gifts).



> This is the kickoff to my new series. It's Dean-centric, but will contain many different pairings, ranging from Wincest to Destiel to random strangers, like in this fic here. These fics do not exist in the same 'verse, but will be a series of unrelated one shots with a common thread: pie. One fic for each Pie Day of the year. Check the series description to find the list of post dates. 
> 
> All thanks go to Oddfront for giving me the go ahead to continue on with her idea for a Pie Day series. She is amazingly wonderful and just full of great ideas. Whether I live up to the expectation or not is a completely different story. Without further adieu, Another Slice...

Normally, it wasn’t a big deal.

Normally, he could control himself.

Normally, the pie wasn’t really all that delicious and he could keep it in his pants.

But this…

This was no fair.

“Another slice?” the waitress asked from behind the counter.

“Make it to go,” Dean said, voice strained.

The waitress looked at him funny, but kept her comments to herself while she got him his pie.

Dean readjusted himself in his pants, glaring at his hard on and dreading the walk to the car where Sam would no doubt catch it and blatantly ignore it.

 _World’s Best Pecan Pie!_ The sign in the store window had read. Every diner worth its salt—and Dean put a lot of stock in salt—claimed to have the world’s best pie. Some were even pretty damn close as far as he was concerned. But below that, in even bigger red letters read _NATIONAL PECAN PIE DAY_ , and Dean didn’t even try to pass by in search of a better place. With the wait time being a good half hour, Dean couldn’t help but get his hopes up.

The first bite had him groaning in near ecstasy. It was sweet, but not sickly like some pecan pies could get. The crust was flaky, the inside moist and delicious. There was a hint of something under the vanilla that dampened the usually bitter bite of the pecans. The whipped cream was fresh.

A second bite had Dean’s eyes rolling back into his head, a low moan sounding from his throat without his permission. He didn’t care who heard him. The more the merrier, in his mind. They deserved to know just how damn delicious the pie was.

He flipped the fork around in his mouth and sucked it clean, making sure to get every tiny speck of filling off before diving in for more.

Every burst of flavor sent shivers down his arms, and every shiver intensified the feel of his groin. His pants became tighter and tighter, cock plumping uncomfortably as he took another bite of the mouthwatering dessert.

Then the pie was gone, and Dean almost whined with need. His cock was hard and leaking in his slacks and his mouth was suddenly empty. The need to be filled was sudden and all consuming.

Of course, that was when the waitress had decided to ask, _Another slice?_

Sam looked at him sideways, but didn’t comment. He knew about Dean’s love for all things baked in crust. What he didn’t know was the extent of it.

“You ready, Sammy?” Dean asked, trying and failing yet again to adjust himself into a more comfortable position.

“Yeah. I’m going to head to the library, see if they have the records we need. You wanna keep interviewing witnesses?”

“Sure,” Dean choked out. “No problem.”

Sam looked sideways at him. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Perfect. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Sam shook his head. “I’ll meet you back at the motel.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, watching Sam walk away. He willed his hard on to wilt, but it was persistent, standing tall amongst the crowd of diner patrons, not caring that he was in public or that he had to go interview witnesses.

“Here you go, sweets,” the waitress said, tapping him on the shoulder to hand him his pie—and _fuck_ if even the thought of sweet filling in his mouth didn’t have his cock twitching.

“Thanks.”

He tossed a tip on the counter and grabbed his pie, using it to cover his crotch while he walked out of the door. Fortunately, if anyone saw anything, no one commented on it.

The two blocks to the witness’s house could have been covered in five minutes worth of walking, but the streets were crowded enough that Dean opted to take the car, which didn’t really give him much time to _take care of business_.

Still, humming along to some Led Zep and thinking gross thoughts of dead werewolves and the carcasses of a few corpses had his cock flaccid by the time he pulled up to the first house on his list.

He knocked on the door.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Ross? I’m agent Hendricks.” Dean flashed his badge. “We spoke on the phone.”

“About Sarah.”

Dean nodded. “Do you mind…?”

“Oh, please. Come on in.”

Dean stepped into the house, surprised to find that it clean for a purported bachelor pad.

“Would you like some coffee?” he offered. “Pie?”

“No, thank you,” Dean said, remembering his reaction in the diner.

“It’s fresh from _Carletta’s_ ,” he cajoled. “Come on, it is National Pecan Pie Day today, after all.”

And with that sentence, Dean’s previously flaccid cock awakened from it’s contented sleep, ready to take on the day.

“I swear they make the world’s best pecan pie of all time. The crust is one hundred percent from scratch; I know that for a fact. I used to work there part time while I was in high school, and the owner didn’t abide frozen anything, especially crust. Used to get flour everywhere.”

His story didn’t distract Dean in the slightest. His mouth watered with the remembrance of the sticky sweet filling, and his cock plumped with the taste of it in his mind.

“I remember my first piece,” Jeremy continued. “It was so good that I _had_ to have another piece. Ended up asking for it to go.” Then he turned to Dean with that same look in his eye, the one that told Dean he was hungry for more. “Didn’t want anyone to see the hard on I was sporting.”

Dean couldn’t help himself. He needed something to fill him, and if it couldn’t be that damn pie, it was going to be the man in front of him.

Dean reached out to pull him in, grabbing him by the belt loops and using what leverage he had to unbutton the man’s jeans. They came down easily, revealing a similarly thickened cock under toned abs that Dean wished were covered in something sweet so he could lick it up.

“Fuck yes,” the man groaned.

Dean didn’t wait. He opened his mouth for his prize and drove forward, pushing his lips down the shaft of the man’s cock until he as close to his naval as he could get. It was thick and hot in his mouth, filling him up nicely with small bursts of precome that reminded him of licking sticky filling off of his fingers.

Dean groaned at that image in his mind, sending vibrations through the cock in his mouth. It twitched and jerked, shoving deeper down his throat, gagging him so good on the engorged shaft.

He wanted more.

Without waiting to adjust, Dean pressed himself in further, even bringing his hands to the man’s hips to pull him forward until he was nestled right in the tightness of his throat, filling him up completely.

 _“_ Fuck, _fuck_ ,” the man chanted. He threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair and used the leverage to thrust into the hot wet cavern of Dean’s mouth.

Dean didn’t care that he couldn’t breathe, or that the cock that was thrusting deep into his throat was going to make his voice hoarse, or that he was there to do a job, not get his face fucked by a random stranger. All he knew was that he was being filled like he wanted, with a shaft so thick that his jaw ached with his having to keep it open and so long that he was gagging with every thrust, being forced to breathe through his nose when he could.

Spit slicked the way, practically dripping from Dean’s mouth as every thrust pulled whimpers and moans of pure bliss from him. The thrusts became harder and faster, more forceful, until the man’s hips stuttered and he pulled Dean’s hair enough to drag him off of his cock.

Come spewed from his cock all over Dean’s face. It dripped down his lips, and Dean closed his eyes in ecstasy, snaking his tongue out to taste the salty fluid of the man’s thick come—same texture as the pie—and then Dean was coming in his own pants, getting off just from having a cock in his mouth and the image of _Carletta’s_ pie behind his lids.

The man panted above him, his orgasm tiring him out. “We still haven’t gotten to the pie,” he said.

Dean groaned. His cock was trying valiantly to stand, fighting the confines of his pants.

Then he leaned down and whispered in Dean’s ear. “I wanna lick it off of your nipples until you squirm, and then I’m going to fuck you.”

Dean’s cock was definitely on board with that plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Kudos the happiness and comment the enjoyment :)


End file.
